


The Wind Is My Wingman

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Be gay, Camp Pining Hearts, Cozy, Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Kissing, There's a pearl one coming soon too, This fic is as short as i am, This is my first gay (tm) reader insert fic, autumn themed, do crimes, fall - Freeform, hand holding, october writing challenge, sharing a scarf, short fic, smooch gems, that's my motto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Peridot gets chilly.You warm her up.





	The Wind Is My Wingman

Peridot shivers as the fall air blows by, hugging herself as she pushes on beside me. 

“You good, Peri?” 

She straightens herself immediately, trying to look as if nothing was wrong in the slightest, a forced smile fixing its place on her face as she looks up at me. 

“Of course!” Another shiver. “Never better!” 

The leaves blow by as at our feet as the wind picks up, and I pull her closer to me, and she squeaks in surprise. 

“Here, you dork,” I mutter softly against the wind, wrapping my scarf around her neck, sharing it with her. 

Her cheeks flush as we continue, nearly to my humble home on the outskirts of Beach City. 

My home isn’t microscopic, but it’s no castle either. Not that I'm complaining. It’s lovely, really. Golden flowers bloom throughout the yard in the spring and summer, then pumpkins grow and their vines flower beneath the windows in the front yard in the fall. Winters are snowy, yet warm when you step inside, smoke moving up the chimney and into a dark winter sky. 

We move up the pathway to the front door of my cottage, a soft smile on my face as I feel her shuffle closer, snuggling into my side and scarf. 

I turn my key in the lock, letting the both of us in, saving us the chilly breeze that continued to blow past us until we shut the door behind us. 

“Here, wanna get the fire kicking?” I take my scarf from around my neck, wrapping it around her. She brings a hand up to hold onto it, looking down at the soft orange knitting. 

She nods before scampering off without a word, leaving me alone in the doorway. 

I enter the kitchen, whipping up something warm to drink for the both of us before quickly heading back to her, where the fire was crackling quietly and she’d made a messy blanket nest on the floor. 

I know she doesn’t really need to eat or drink, but I know she enjoys the warmth of the mug. So her “drink” is just microwaved water. 

I hand her the mug, smiling when I notice my scarf still wrapped around her neck. I take my seat beside her as I pull out my phone, pulling up season two of “Camp Pining Hearts” on YouTube. 

She scoots closer so our sides are pressed together, watching the phone intently as it loads the first episode. 

She then lifts the scarf up and over my head, wrapping it around me, pulling me ever closer. She makes a tiny triumphant noise, satisfied with our position where we were sharing my scarf again. God, she's cute. 

I can’t help but laugh lightly at the sheer adorableness of it all. I look to her and lean forward to press a kiss to her cheek, but don’t notice that she’d turned to say something to me until it’s too late. 

We collide in a quick kiss that silenced the “Eep-!” that left her. I pull away quickly, both of our cheeks burning. 

The phone had begun playing the introduction to the episode as soon as our lips collided, but we couldn’t help but stare at one another, unable to look away. 

I’m about to apologize when a look of pure joy erupts on her face, a giggle accompanying it as she leans forward, kissing me again. 

She clearly doesn’t know how to kiss, but she has the right spirit. 

I set my mug of tea down on the floor, holding her face softly as I pull back, our faces a mere few inches away from each other. 

“Here, like-like this...” 

I slowly lower my face to hers again, moving my lips softly against hers. She picks up quickly, following my lead, even going as far as mirroring where my hands are. Her hands cup my face, the warmth from her mug transferring to my cheeks. 

When our lips leave one another for the last time, she has a soft, yet smug look on her face. 

“Mmmmm-hm. I knew you couldn’t resist my charms.” 

Her cocky statement makes me laugh as she settles down to snuggle up against me again, leaning her head on my shoulder. 

“Oh, yes. You’re simply irresistible.” I rewind the video, trying to calm the violent blush on my cheeks. “Now please, oh great Peridot, stop your seductive ways before it becomes too much and we miss the show in its entirety.” 

She still looks smug as one of her hands moves to hold mine between us as the show begins to play...again. 

“Alright, I'll spare you...this time!” She winks at me, and i snicker, kissing her cheek (successfully this time) before finally picking up my mug of tea and bringing it to my lips. 

This is the warmest and coziest I've been all October. I’ll have to thank her for this. 

After this season of CPH, of course.


End file.
